User blog:Silverfalcon Pikehawk/The Hour of Twilight
This is a story by me, Silverfalcon, it is NOT! considered canon. Note to Merlock_I was going to make the realm Twilight from L.O.Z T.P. but that is copyrighted so that would be plagiarism credit fer the pic goes to Merlock Prologue The young wolf raised his head looking at the single window in his dark prison cell. How did he get here? Who brought him here? so many questions, so little answers. The wolf heard a noise from farther up in the corridor, he froze, his keen ears picking up voices, "Well? What do we do with that , young wolf in the prison cell down there?" "I don't know! Maybe throw him in the Death Pit?" The other voice answered, "Maybe, maybe? Well let's go have a look at this wolf." The wolf's keen blue, eyes looked up the corridor, he saw two black foxes coming towards his cell. The foxes were pitch black, even their eyes, except for red designs running down their sides. They stopped in front of the wolf's cell, they knelt down and looked in at the big,gray,black,and white, wolf in the low cell. The bigger of the pair shook his head saying, "Aye, we best throw him in the Death Pit. That'ns the One o' Prophecy. Come on, we have more prisoners to check." The two black foxes stalked off down the corridor. The wolf looked out the window again, it was The Hour of Twilight, for which he was named, Twilight. Twilight raised his head and howled to the darkening skies. He was the One of Prophecy, he was Death itself! Book one: Morning, Noon, Twilight, and Night Chapter one Twilight lay in his cell, tearing and shaking wildly at the chain and manacle which kept him from moving around the his cell. There was a creature standing outside his cell, got upon all fours, his cell wouldn't stand any higher, he bared his teeth and growled, in a vicious snarl. The creature rested it's paw on it's hip and said in a annoyingly high voice, "Well, well, aren't you all scary? I was thinking of helpin' you y'know but know I don't think I'm goin' to any more." Twilight stopped snarling and growling, he looked almost sweet and harmless. The creature laughed and walked into the cell by squeezing through the bars. She smiled at Twilight and he saw exactly what she was, she was a fox, with black, red-ish, orange-ish, and even slightly blue fur and red eyes. She looked at Twilight and said, "You want to get out of here, right?" Twilight nodded. The fox smiled at him and said, "Tell you what, I'll help you get out of here if you do EXACTLY what I say! Alright?" Twilight nodded again. The fox laughed and broke his chain with a file. After she finished she stepped out of the cell and said, "I'll help you if you can get over here." The fox yawned, she sounded almost bored. Twilight began scouring his cell, he found a crate at one corner of his cell, he destroyed it with a swift, hard, bite. Spitting out wood fragments he studied the floor where the crate had been sitting, it was dirt and the bar there was broken. Twilight tested the soil by scraping a paw across it, it was loose dirt, perfect for digging, and that is exactly what Twilight did, he dug his way out of the cell. The fox laughed, Twilight couldn't see where the fox's laugh was coming from. Suddenly the fox landed on his back, he dash about and bucked wildly. After he settled down the fox tugged sharply on his ear saying, "Well, your not totally stupid after all!" Twilight glared darkly at the impish vixen on his back. She laughed again and said, "Eeh hee! My name is Andim. Yours?" Twilight barked and Andim laughed again, "Eeh hee hee! That's right you can't talk in this wonderful realm!" Andim kicked Twilight's sides sharply, "C'mon, you want to get out of here right?" The wolf nodded and shot off at a quick pace, almost making Andim fall off. Twilight ran, past any Black Guards when they had they're backs turned, up stairs into towers, out windows on battlements, everywhere until Andim tugged sharply on his ears, "You have no Idea where your going do you?" Twilight shook his head, Andim sighed, "Oh alright, go to that tower, then I'll help you get outa here." Twilight took off towards the tower, next thing he knew he was in the air, he looked down then up, there was a raven-like bird carrying him, Andim stabbed it and it let go of them, it dived then, Twilight jumped up and bit it in the head, killing it, he hit the ground and continued running, when he made it to the tower Andim once again tugged on his ears, "go to the top, then turn around, run down then jump up to me." Andim jumped off Twilights back , onto the wall, onto the other wall, then onto a ledge and sat there, Twilight took off to the top of the stairs and turned around, he was about to run down when he sensed someone was behind him, he turned slowly growling and ready for trouble, but it was not a Black Gaurd, it was a squirrel, Twilight stopped snarling and looked as calm as if he was a sleeping Dibbun, but inward, he was ready for anything, the squirrel smiled and chuckled, she knelt, giving him a necklace with a diamond that had three golden triangles, and two wondrous swords in the middle of it, she put it on Twilight and said, "give this to the vixen who is waiting, now go!" Twilight nodded then ran, he stopped halfway down the stairs and stopped, he looked up at the waiting vixen, he crouched and made a great leap, he made the ledge with almost no effort, Andim noticed the necklace and asked, "Did a golden squirrel give you that?" Twilight nodded, Andim continued, "And did she say to give it to me?" Another nod, Andim took the necklace and put it on, she then walked out onto a ledge and beckoned Twilight to follow, he did out side it was raining, Andim put her fore-paws on his head and Twilight felt a surge of energy run through him, he felt as if his back was flaking away, he turned his head to reassure himself it wasn't, but it was! Pretty soon his entire body began to, and then Andim's, she didn't seem to care, they continued to flake until there was no trace of them, whatsoever! Chapter two Redwall Abbey was quiet, only one resident was awake, and he was out in Mossflower Wood. Skipper Jackran was out on a scouting mission, at least that was what he called it, it was merly a roundabout walk of the woods. Jackran sat to eat a little ou tof his haversack, when he heard a strang music like sound, he leapt up grabbing his twin javelswords, these were his weapons of choice, half of it was a sharpend javelin, and the other half, was a sword. Skipper crept forward cautiously expecting to see a settlement of woodlander, most likely squirrels, or voles, but what he saw was not what he wanted to...he had been right that it was a community of woodlanders, but the town was now destroyed and burning! And there were still four still there, probably to take care of any survivors, and to pick up spoils of war, but why would the leader stay behind? And two of the vermin, pine marten, to be exact, looked dumbfounded, he looked over and saw the leader, it was a wolf, and a very small vixen, Jackran was about to step forward to attack them, when he thought better of it, it was four, against one, and all were armed,, the vixen with two daggers, the martens with sabers, and the wolf with a broadsword and shield, he decided two run back to the Abbey and warn tehe inhabitants, but first, he would warn others of the danger. Twilight stretched, he looked around, Andim was next to him, she looked very strange, a complete silhouette, exept for her eyes, he looked at the sun, it was the Hour of Twilight, he fell toi th eground, convulsing, Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts